The Heron and the Wren
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: The Skarloey Railway engines meet the SR's newest volunteer- Geoffrey's daughter, Lexi! Although determined to set a good impression, things still go wrong. She has a lot to learn; but is she up to the challenge? And is she able to keep her own secrets in the dark?
1. A New Volunteer

The engines had heard from Mr. Percival that she was coming; but what they did not expect was for her to arrive merely the morning after Rheneas getting into an accident the evening before; thus, they were not in bright spirits for greeting the newcomer.

"I would like you all to meet our newest volunteer, Lexi Heron," Announced Mr. Percival, gesturing to a small, elfish teen standing next to him, hands clasped behind her back. Her bleached white hair shone in the morning rays like a blazing mane. Her attire- jeans and a fading T-shirt- was plain and dull. Just as well she had the sense to dress in old clothes for working near the engines.

"I would like you to make her feel welcome and help her where you can." The Thin Controller added, looking at all his engines. "I understand you're still feeling upset about Rheneas's accident, but I hope this will not affect Lexi's first day here."

"Yes sir," agreed Skarloey politely, giving Lexi a warm smile. "We'll certainly do our best, sir." He added, seriously.

"Excellent. Now you all know what you're to do for today, so I'll leave you to get organized. I need to head to the Wharf to assign Duke, Mighty Mac and Freddie their orders. Do you think you'll be alright here?" This last question was addressed to Lexi, who nodded with an affirmative, confident smile.

"Yes, sir. I should be fine." She agreed, giving him a brave smile.

Feeling satisfied, the Thin Controller headed off, leaving Lexi alone with the engines.

"Hello, Lexi. Welcome to the Skarloey Railway." Skarloey greeted her warmly, hoping to help the newcomer feel a little comfortable. After all, it wasn't easy being new, and although he had been lucky enough not to have been surrounded by engines he never knew when he first arrived, he knew that Lexi would be on the opposite end of the spectrum.

"Hi," Smiled Lexi, waving at the old engine, before turning to the others, looking over each engine carefully, trying to gauge their reaction to her presence before continuing, "Well, as Mr. Percival mentioned, I'm Lexi Heron, and"-

"Heron? As in Luke's driver, Mr. Heron?" Interrupted Peter Sam, looking at her curiously. Skarloey shot him a warning look, but Lexi merely smirked at this acknowledgement.

"Half the genes, twice the trouble," she quipped, bowing- feeling better that at least some familiarity was established. "He's my dad." Straightening, she gave the engines a lopsided grin. "Us Herons have steam in our blood- believe it or not, but my grandfather worked on the LNER for many years, and my father works here."

"I'm Skarloey," Skarloey said in introduction "… and that's Peter Sam," he gestured to the green engine beside him; before they introduced Rusty, Duncan and Sir Handel. Rusty and Peter Sam greeted her politely; but the others were disinterested or uncertain.

"Don't mind them, Lexi," Encouraged Rusty. "They'll warm to you soon enough. Besides, you've still to meet Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke and Rheneas. I'm sure they'll gladly welcome you." He observed Lexi prick up when he mentioned Luke's name. "Once you learn the ropes and meet everyone, you'll fit in just fine."

"Thanks, Rusty," Smiled Lexi. It felt nice to have some support in the yard… especially since her dad wasn't here yet to encourage her in person. She knew he would be busy in the quarry with Luke and Uncle Richard, but she nonetheless wished they were able to be here to encourage her "So… what should I do first?" she asked, looking between Rusty, Peter Sam and Skarloey for an answer; in the hopes she could keep herself busy and forget how nervous she was really feeling.

"Well…." Said Peter Sam, "Agnes and the others have mentioned- repeatedly- that they need a good clean. Perhaps Lexi could sweep up, do some polishing and get them ready for the day's passenger runs."

"That's an excellent idea, Peter Sam." Skarloey acknowledged in agreement.

"But the coaches are fussy, don't forget- they don't take kindly to newcomers." The Skarloey Railway's No. 5 pointed out warningly.

As fond as he was of the old coaches, Skarloey agreed with Rusty. Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice could be notoriously fussy with new people and engines; but they also had a good nature, and tended to like the engines better after getting to know them; particularly Skarloey and Peter Sam.

"Well, yes, you have a point, Rusty," Skarloey conceded. "But I'm sure Lexi here is made of stronger stuff. She'll manage just fine." He looked over at her. "Although," he added to her in a whisper, "if you do have any trouble with them, let me know, and I'll have a stern word with them."

Lexi, however, was certain that she'd manage just so, and thanked Skarloey, but she was certain that she would manage.

"Well, if you say so," Said Skarloey, a tad worried now. If Lexi is anything like her father, she was bound to have a fiery temper that would most certainly clash with Agnes's…


	2. Meeting the Coaches

As Rusty was due with his maintenance train, Lexi hitched a ride to the carriage shed via Rusty's brakevan.

"Be careful," Warned Rusty, as he whirred along the line. "These coaches mean well, but they're extremely fussy. If you keep calm and polite, you'll be alright."

"Why? Who struggles to work with these coaches?" Asked Lexi.

"Well, usually Duncan and Sir Handel." The little diesel admitted sheepishly. "But if you're anything like your father, you'd be best to try and keep out of trouble."

"Can't promise that." Lexi replied, cheekily. "My family always gets into some kind of trouble or other- and we outfox it quicker than an axe fall."

"Hm."

"What's it like, doing maintenance?" She continued.

"Well, it's not the most exciting job," Replied Rusty, honestly. "But I enjoy it. Mr. Hugh, my driver, and the workmen are great men to work with and talk to. I also get the chance to slow down and appreciate this railway and its sights; Duncan just rushes around."

Lexi laughed. "Duncan seems a wild ride," She commented.

Rusty shuddered. "You have no idea."

"I must see your line sometime," Continued the teen, folding her arms before leaning on the brakevan. God, it felt strange trying to talk to someone on the opposite end of a train. But Rusty didn't seem to mind. She certainly didn't, either. Rusty was a sweet little diesel.

"Luke told me that Mr. Heron lives a stone's throw away from Crovan's Gate Station." Rusty said, confused. "If our railway's right on your doorstep, so to speak, how come we've never seen you come here?"

"My dad didn't seem very keen for me to come near the railway." Lexi replied, frowning. "As a matter of fact, none of us really went near here. He acted so strange too…. He kept a lot of stuff about his day hidden from us…" she trailed off in thought. She thought of the times when she would sneak out to the station, early in the mornings and head for the bridge.

Not for any wrongdoing, of course.

"Did he now?" Asked Rusty, curious now. Lexi was startled from her daydream.

"15 years." Lexi continued. "He never let me near here for 15 years; and suddenly I'm allowed to work here? I don't understand."

Rusty had a thought; it could have been that Geoffrey didn't want his daughter, or anyone in his family, to find out about Luke, in case it was innocently mentioned to the wrong person. Not that that helped- Paxton found out and told Diesel.

Still, the others didn't hold it against him. He hadn't meant to put Luke in danger, and he redeemed himself by retrieving Victor from the Steamworks to explain the whole story behind that fateful day at Brendam…

But he didn't mention it to his new companion.

…

At last, they reached the carriage sheds, so Lexi hopped off the brakevan, and ran around to say goodbye to Rusty.

"Remember, blue coaches, Lexi." Rusty reminded her, just to ensure she wouldn't get confused.

"Okay!" Lexi chirruped. "Thanks for the ride, Rusty! I really enjoyed talking to you."

"Likewise," he replied. "And you're welcome, Lexi," he replied. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Rusty!" And she watched as her new friend trundled cheerfully away, humming a little tune to himself as he went, waving until he was away; before running towards the carriage shed, bubbling with excitement for her first job on her first day.

….

Unfortunately, Lexi soon found out _how_ difficult the coaches were. It all went horribly wrong the moment she threw open the doors with a bang and a little sing-song note in her voice. Having accidentally disturbed them from their slumber, the coaches were disgruntled at how rude Lexi had been.

"Ooohh!" they grumbled, their frames shaking with indignation "whoever is this young upstart? Fancy banging the doors like that! Our regular cleaner opens them gently and apologises if he wakes us up!" They fumed.

"Well, I'm not one who's taking your nonsense today," Retorted Lexi, determined to prove herself to the engines- that she can and will polish these coaches without incident. She took a deep breath to calm herself a bit, and with a smile, she added cheerfully. "I'm here to clean you from top to bottom, whether you five like it or not."

The coaches didn't like Lexi's tone, and began whispering things under their breath- namely, that the young had come to ruin these days and that the world would be worse off for it. But Lexi paid no attention to their mutterings. She merely took rags and a bucket of soapy water; before grimly marching over towards them.

Agnes was particularly very vocal about her protest. "I won't have you polishing me!" She boomed, authoritatively. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she appraised the teenager "Whoever told you to come here?"

"Peter Sam," Lexi replied. "He said you guys needed a clean, and I need something to do, so here we are."

The coaches were furious; they didn't like Lexi and wanted their regular cleaner back. But she ignored them, and boldly went straight to Beatrice to start polishing Beatrice first; which disgruntled Agnes a great deal. To have a mere guard's van polished before her, the Skarloey Railway's first-class coach, rubbed her the wrong way, and she was determined to see Lexi out of these sheds, come hell or high water.


	3. Blowing Up Short Fuses

Meanwhile, Beatrice was pleased when Lexi didn't pass unkind comments about how she smelled or that she was the lowest 'rank' of the five; she felt pleased, so feeling confident to try and talk to her, she told the teen about some her adventures with the engines, and all about the picturesque little line; it certainly made a pleasant change from Agnes making classist comments in their direction.

"… and then of course Lady Ilksworth, who had invited so many guests for her birthday trip, had no room for herself, two other guests or for her poodle!" Exclaimed Beatrice, and Lexi started howling with laughter at the image of a well-dressed lady on a station platform, confused as to where she was supposed to go, whilst many passengers scuttled past her barking dog.

"So, what happened next, Bea?" She asked eagerly, when she quieted a little, before resuming polishing Beatrice's buffers.

"She, her best friend, and her sister all ended up in me!" Beatrice continued, her face shining. "Oh, my dear, it was surreal! I thought my frames would collapse; they wouldn't stop shaking!" She laughed. "I am used to occasionally receiving passengers if the others are full, but never someone as wealthy or as respectable as Lady Ilksworth or her unfortunate poodle! And yet, there we were trundling and bumping along the line! I never saw Agnes so cross before! She was complaining about the birthday lady riding in me instead of her; and yet, the good woman never gave a hoot, and told Agnes exactly that."

Lexi laughed and laughed; she laughed so much, in fact, that tears were streaming down her face. "That was a good story, Beatrice," She admitted in between giggles.

"Thank you, darling- it still makes me laugh to this day," She admitted. "I enjoy telling it to others though; they never tire of it. So, tell me about yourself, Lexi, dear." The elderly brakevan said.

"Well, I live by Crovan's Gate Station, with my parents, my two little brothers, Jack and Nathaniel, our two Rottweilers, Andreas, and Misty- and our Dalmatian, Bella." Lexi began, wiping her moist hands across her jeans. She went to tell Beatrice more about her family and her home; as well as her school, which was Crovan's Gate Academy. She refrained from talking about the worst of it, of course, because some of the things that she witnessed/heard would shock a respectable Victorian to death. But she mentioned her favourite teachers, her interests (drama and hockey) and her closest friends. She managed a few amusing anecdotes of her own, such as the time she and her best friend Matthew Chiron had to help round up some sheep who escaped a lorry which crashed into a lamp post near the school using only their skills in animal impersonations.

This story in particular made the old guard's van chuckle.

"…. Well, thank you dear," said Beatrice, giving Lexi a warm, broad smile. "You've certainly helped me feel new and young again; and at my age, that's very hard to feel these days!"

"Happy to help, Beatrice," Grinned Lexi. She liked Beatrice and was very glad to have her as a friend. She just hoped the other coaches would warm to her soon enough.

….

Fortunately for her, Ruth, Jemima and Lucy, though they still grumbled a bit, lowered their vehemence. They all conceded that she needed to learn how to come in quietly; but agreed that she did a good job of cleaning them up and making them feel spic and span.

But Agnes…. Oh, how she wanted to wipe the smug smirk off Agnes's face so badly! Agnes was nothing short of rude and disrespectful to Lexi; which she tried to ignore. It was tough, though, as she was sorely tempted to shout back at her; but she refrained from retorting to Agnes's classist comments.

"Well, I better go. But I'll be back soon." She said, as she was getting ready to leave the shed.

"Thank you," said Lucy, Beatrice and Ruth. Jemima was unable to hear.

"What's that, dearie?"

"She said, she'd be back soon!" Ruth said loudly, trying to get her deaf sister's attention. Lexi watched on with bafflement; despite being aware that Jemima was deaf.

"What?!" Yelled Jemima, a little louder this time.

"My dad will be back in the yard soon, hopefully," Lexi continued with a wry grin, before the other coaches could shout at Jemima again… "I'm going to go and greet him right now!"

"And what does your father do?" Asked Lucy curiously. She, Jemima, Ruth and Agnes hadn't been told about Lexi's dad. Lexi didn't want to give Agnes yet more bait, and Jemima was deafer than a post. Ruth and Lucy were alright; but she only really felt comfortable sharing details of her personal life with Beatrice; to a degree, of course. She wasn't telling Beatrice everything!

"He's Luke's driver," replied Lexi, reluctantly. "I haven't actually met Luke himself yet, so this will certainly be an experience for me." She glanced over at Agnes; and immediately wished that she hadn't. Agnes had turned puce and gave her a look of such wide-eyed horror that Lexi wondered if someone had just died.

"You mean," gasped the elderly first-class coach, in horror, "…that I have just been polished by the daughter of a quarry engine driver?! I… I will not stand for this!"

"What's the problem with that, Agnes?" Piped up Beatrice. "It's not like we get polished by dukes."

"Don't be stupid! I'm a first-class coach, Beatrice! After over 150 years of us working together, _you_ should know that by now! And yet, here I am being cleaned by a quarry engine driver's daughter like I am nobody's business!" Lexi bristled at this statement, but Agnes continued, clearly rattled by the teen's revelation.

"I don't approve! Simply don't approve at all! Me, a first-class coach- being polished by some quarry engine driver's daughter! And, what's more, I don't approve of her ideas of treating you all like first class coaches!"

"So what? Would you rather I treated you like a third-class coach instead?" Lexi answered innocently, without missing a beat. The other four coaches started chuckling quietly at hearing the teen's retort; but they didn't want to risk end up on the wrong side of Agnes's wrath, so they tried hard to keep their laughter quiet.

Extremely disgruntled, Agnes unleashed her ultimate weapon, "All quarrymen are vulgar; as are quarry engines and their crews! I certainly hope they stay up there, too! They can keep their cursing and uncouth manners there- so long as none of them go near me, I shall be quite satisfied. I do hope your poor mother knows what she's gotten herself into!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lexi shouted, finally unable to hold back her anger any longer. Her roar caused the other coaches to shake and tremble, but she ploughed on. "Agnes, I don't care what you've said, or are saying about me, to my face. I can live with it. But how dare you bring my family into this! My parents love each other very much, and you have no right to comment on my father's occupation; or on Luke's, or on my Uncle Richard's! Now I strongly suggest you shut it, or I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"How dare you to speak to me like that, child!" Gasped Agnes, her face cast into an expression of horror. "You shouldn't be working on this railway if you're going to treat us like this! Get out of my sight, you brat, and don't come back!"

Shaken, hurt and angry, Lexi quickly turned around on her heel, and stormed out of the carriage sheds; only to run into Skarloey hovering around outside, getting to collect the coaches for his train.

His expression was unreadable. Lexi felt her heart beating in her chest, uncertain of what he would say to this development.

"I'll speak to Agnes." Was all he said to her, in as neutral a tone as he could manage.

Lexi only nodded once, too ashamed and embarrassed about losing her temper and having Skarloey possibly witness this loss of control…


	4. A Temper Lost

Skarloey took Lexi back to the Depot on his way to collect his passengers at Crovan's Gate Station. Once she hopped off, numbly thanking him for the lift, she made her way to the engine sheds to await Luke's return with her father and non-biological uncle.

"God, this could go so much better…" she thought to herself glumly, sitting down on a crate and crossing her legs together. "I mean, it hasn't been all bad… Skarloey and the others were pretty nice… and I really did like talking to Beatrice earlier…" She murmured to herself, trying to salvage the good parts of her first day; which she was envisioning to be in flames already.

A sharp whistle startled her as a small, rather exhausted looking pea-green tank engine pulled up in the shed, next to where she was sitting. Much to her surprise, the engine was much smaller than any of the other engines she'd seen that morning. She watched as two familiar figures hopped out of his cab and started talking to him. Rising, she sauntered over to join them.

"Well, Dad, it's been too long," she said wryly.

Geoffrey grinned before sweeping her into a tight embrace. "Hello, sweetheart!" he greeted her joyfully. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon. But I'm all the happier for it; and on top of getting of that damn wretched quarry!"

Lexi returned her father's hug enthusiastically. "You've been really going at it in the quarry, haven't you?" She noted, observing how the engine and both men were covered in dust from the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"Damn right I have, daughter o' mine," replied Geoffrey, ruffling her hair with one hand whilst keeping his other arm round her shoulders.

"Dad, don't! I'll have to wash it out!" Lexi protested.

"What? You've got access to water to clean these guys with, haven't you?" Geoffrey asked her teasingly. "I'll just tip one over your head- that'll get the quarry dust out of your hair."

"… what are you going on about, Mr. Heron?" Lexi heard a soft, sleepy Irish lilt ring from the engine beside her, before she could think of a retort for her father.

"He's just being daft, as usual," Sighed Richard, shaking his head in dismay. "I've really lost all hope for your sanity, Geoff." He added, with a wry, unusually cheeky grin across his face; chocolate brown eyes twinkling in the sun's rays.

"Ah, shush Rich," Geoff chuckled. "We've got another Heron on the line." He gestured to Lexi. Richard's eyes widened momentarily, then he nodded.

"I see. I was wondering how long it would take you, kiddo," he replied.

"I'm here now, so worrying about how long it took is irrelevant." She replied.

Richard made a comment to Luke about whether he had enough luck to go around, to which he chuckled sleepily in reply. Geoffrey was too excited about Lexi's first day on the railway to pay much regard to his fireman's remark.

"Luke, I want you to meet Lexi, my daughter." Geoffrey introduced, gently guiding his eldest child to the front of his engine. "She's going to be helping out around the yard, and probably in the stations as well. Mr. Percival informed me she'd be at Crovan's Gate, most likely."

Luke was exhausted after working at the quarry for three days straight to meet an important order for a shipment bound for Poland; but he smiled politely when he laid eyes on the new volunteer. "Hello," he said sleepily, before yawning loudly. "I do beg your pardon- I've been working so much over the past few days I haven't been able to see past my buffers from exhaustion." He said sheepishly

"Sounds like school life," Joked Lexi, finally managing a smile. "That's understandable, Luke- after all, I haven't seen much of Dad and Uncle Richard in three days." She eyed the former appraisingly. "You mean to say none of you have slept at all?" she asked in concern.

"Pretty much," Yawned Luke. "I had some help; but Rheneas was meant to help with the night shifts and he had an accident, oh, two days ago… he derailed and ended up in a ditch. He got pretty banged up… so he had to go to the Steamworks for repairs, and I ended up doing the night shifts on my own with Mr. Heron and Mr. Wilson as there wasn't any other engine available." Luke let out a third yawn; much louder than before. "I'm terribly sorry again, Miss Heron. I really need to sleep."

"You've earned it, my boy," Said his driver, patting Luke on the buffer, before slapping Richard playfully on the back. "And I say we've earned rest too, old chum. Bugger all if we have to do any jobs before then-, I'm going to sleep." He paused, turning to Lexi. "Don't tell Mr. Percival I said that." He warned her, his finger sliding along his lips.

"My lips are sealed." Lexi replied, parroting the gesture.

"Good." He replied, with a wink and a nod. Then he turned back to Richard. "Let's go to the crew cabin, mate. I feel more worn out than the ruddy night shift." Geoffrey said with a loud yawn, with that, and he and Richard walked away, leaving Lexi alone with a snoozing Irish engine.

She delicately perched herself on Luke's footplate with a small moan, before burying her head in her knees. She was feeling rough, and it wasn't even 12 o' clock yet.

…..

She was awoken by a loud and dramatic voice booming across the Depot. She yelped as she suddenly tumbled off Luke's footplate and onto the ground below. Beside her, Luke's eyes shot wide open in alarm.

"Ah, good tidings, dear Luke! Isn't it a beautiful and most glorious day? Surely one worthy of the great Proteus!"

"For crying out loud, Bertram, can't you go about quietly?" Grumbled Sir Handel. "Couldn't you see that Luke was sleeping, you thoughtless pillock?"

Luke attempted a scowl in their direction; but Lexi just started sniggering at how his nose was scrunched up, and how non-intimidating Luke appeared in general.

Feeling embarrassed, he refrained from continuing said action. "Can I help you, Bertram?" He asked, trying to remain polite despite the rude awakening.

"Ah, not really," Admitted Bertram, sheepishly. "I do apologise, Luke. I was being a tad thoughtless just now."

Lexi straightened herself, and saw a scowling Sir Handel, who was accompanied by a little dark brown tender engine, who had a broad smile on his face.

"Ah, and who might you be?" She asked the brown engine, standing up. Luke jumped.

"Miss Heron! I didn't realise you were still here." He said. "I thought it was Sir Handel laughing for a moment there."

"I think I nodded off on your footplate, somehow." Lexi admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry."

The brown engine looked very surprised at her presence. "I do apologize for forsaking my good manners, sweet lady," he greeted politely, albeit dramatically; before Luke could say anything else. "I am the one called Bertram."

Sir Handel just wheeshed rudely at that.

"Well… nice to meet you, Bertram," Lexi replied, feeling very confused. She shot a look at Sir Handel; but he just gave her an 'I'm out' look. Luke didn't look to be much help either- he was back to yawning again.

'Is the yard always this crazy?' asked Lexi to herself. She wasn't entirely sure the others had been right about her fitting in; she still felt like an outsider; a well- meaning, but totally lost, confused and 'haphazardly heading for some unknown disaster' kind of outsider.


	5. Birth of a Bond

Lexi paced around the depot, suddenly riddled with anxiety; now mixed with curiosity. She had been thinking back to her earlier chat with Rusty; and the more she recalled the conversation with the little diesel, the more she became interested as to find out why her father never mentioned anything about Luke to her or her brothers well before now.

"Hm, Rusty thought it was strange I had never been here before- I mean, Jack, Nat and I were never here with Mum to see Dad at work when growing up. I've lived in Crovan's Gate my whole life, and I never once heard him say anything about Luke… or any of the other engines." she muttered to herself.

"Hey, I kind of need my whistle polished, if you can spare a minute." Sir Handel piped up, with a grumble.

Lexi was so relieved that she could focus on something else that she didn't comment on Sir Handel's bluntness. "I'll spare many a minute to ye, me lord." She said whimsically in reply, grinning as the little blue engine just mumbled 'ruddy theatrics!' under his breath.

Climbing on Sir Handel's footplate, Lexi began cleaning his whistle.

Sir Handel could sense that the teen was tense, and she looked too relieved to be of some use to someone to mention his rudeness to her (he didn't know her that well, but he thought she wasn't the kind to take rude behaviour lying down.)

He debated whether he should ask if she was ok; but he decided against it, and instead focused on how smart his whistle would look when she was done with it. He'll keep her distracted from whatever was on her mind, but that was all.

Just keep her distracted from whatever was on her mind. Since when did he care about the emotional psyche of others?

_Since Peter Sam's accident with the incline. _

The blue engine gulped as he felt the rag glide over his whistle. He was relieved that Lexi was as gentle as Nancy, if a bit more vigorous than her predecessor.

"Where did Bertram go?" she asked him suddenly, noting the tender engine's absence.

"He had to leave to help Peter Sam with a coal delivery." Replied Sir Handel, who was glad he had one less drama freak to deal with today. "He tried to say bye to you, but you weren't responding." He added offhandedly.

Lexi swore. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else." She mumbled, her polishing slowing. Sir Handel noted this, and for a moment, felt tempted to tell her that he often experienced the same thing. Just suddenly become overwhelmed by a memory, or regret, or just some unpleasant experience take hold of the ship in his subconscious and steer Sir Handel right into a course of nasty memories and guilt and wishes for alternative paths churning up in one great big storm threatening to overwhelm him.

But, as stated before, he didn't know her very well; and therefore, he decided that trusting her with anything remotely personal and confidential at this stage would not go over well. No, no. That would never do. He had no intention of making himself vulnerable to someone he only just met. He could only trust Peter Sam and Duke to confide these deepest, darkest secrets of his soul.

The little blue engine settled for a dismissive "It happens," accompanied by letting out a wheesh of steam. "What were you thinking about, kiddo?" he asked cautiously.

"Ah, just something Rusty and I were talking about earlier." Lexi replied vaguely, who had resumed cleaning. Sir Handel waited for her to clarify, but she didn't; she just continued polishing his whistle, whilst humming 'We'll Be Coming Around the Mountain When She Comes,' and tapping her foot.

"You know, Peter Sam was right about the coaches." She continued, rubbing Sir Handel's whistle more vigorously than before. "I hadn't had half a hard time trying to clean them; and I fell out with Agnes to boot." She sighed, remembering how upset and disappointed Skarloey seemed when she left the carriage shed; not to mention Agnes' words.

"I just… didn't expect this to go so horribly wrong. And on my first day, too."

"Tell me about it," Said Sir Handel in agreement, feeling empathetic on that particular scenario. "I used to fall out with them a lot. Still do, sometimes; just not as bad as before." He admitted nonchalantly. "But that would be on different levels from you, I expect."

Lexi was confused; knowing next to nothing about the engines and their histories, she wasn't aware of the time when Sir Handel first called the coaches 'cattle trucks', and how they attempted to get their revenge on him for that remark after that; and he made no mention to bring this up, either.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind," he replied, "It's still your first day. Besides, it could be a lot worse." And, much to his surprise, he told her of his first day on the Skarloey Railway; again, not mentioning the 'cattle trucks' comment. He just vaguely mentioned that he and the coaches didn't see eye to eye to start with and they found it hard to get along afterwards.

"Basically, I'm not trying to trivialize how badly your day's going; I just want to say you haven't got into trouble from Mr. Percival; and at least you're not running back to Crovan's Gate crying hysterically. You're just not used to anything yet. Once you adapt to the system, you'll hardly remember… well, this."

Since whenever in the Devil's name did, he, Sir Handel, ever care for a mere volunteer? He hardly knew her; he didn't bother with other people's problems. He only cared if Peter Sam, Granpuff or another NG engine or Mr. Percival were in trouble.

And yet, he showed some concern; he told her about his bad day, which he didn't normally like sharing- especially not with those whom he had only just met. But he felt that it was probably so he wouldn't have to look at her sulky face. They couldn't cover her up like Mr. Mack did with Skarloey over 150 years ago; she'd just throw it off and run away. Or stomp. Whatever teens did these days; they were moodier and more unpredictable than himself and Duncan combined these days.

"Sir Handel?"

"What?"

"You sound like you're trying to get me to join a cult."

"Oh, you mean the Little Iron Horse Cult in the mountains, when everyone worships the Great, Immortal and Just Extremely Old Skarloey and Rheneas, argues with any road vehicles about the superiority of the religion of the rails and willingly and blindly walks into life and death situations everyday they decide to wake up in the morning? Sounds like you're in the right place." Sir Handel commented sarcastically.

He was startled when he suddenly heard laughter ringing round the sheds, and he looked to see Lexi trying not to fall off his footplate; he was surprised she was able to stay on, considering her legs were shaking from her laughing so much; and tears were streaming down her face like the Whispering Waterfall.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just needed to laugh today, considering this day isn't going great." Lexi admitted, patting his side. "My hypothetical hysteria… not to mention your cult of the Great, Immortal and Just Extremely Old Skarloey and Rheneas certainly made me feel better. Thanks, Sir Handel. You're cool." She said, playfully nudging his cheek with her knuckle.

Sir Handel blushed at the gesture.

He cared for Nancy, when she first came to work here back in the late Sixties; but she was someone who was closer to Skarloey and Rheneas. (she saw all the engines as her friends…. She just formed a unique connection with the two little old engines)

He'd been indifferent to the setup then, most of the time. But now that he'd matured a bit, he felt more willing to befriend Lexi; she might be a teen, and probably would be harder to deal with than Nancy on some days; but she was nice. She didn't seem judgemental, or rude, or mercurial- at least, for the majority of the time.

Besides, he couldn't blame her for any day she might feel like that; he did, often enough, and his friends did their best to comfort him or leave him be, depending on whether he needed solidarity or solitude.

Suddenly, beside him, Luke stirred, and opened one eye. "…what are you guys laughing about?" He asked sleepily, looking between the unlikely duo groggily.

Sir Handel and Lexi looked in the other's direction, before chorusing innocently "Nothing."

"I don't mean to ruin your fun, but I'm trying to get some sleep." Luke said quietly. He spoke politely, but with a firmness that surprised the older engine, and he felt guilty for waking Luke up. After all, his friend had had to plough through the night shift alone after Rheneas's unexpected accident at the eleventh hour. The least the little guy deserved was some uninterrupted, blissful sleep.

"Sorry, little Irish dude," Said Lexi, sheepishly. "We didn't mean to disturb ya. I promise we'll keep things quieter. If we wake you again, we'll take it elsewhere."

"I'll take you to your word, Miss Heron," Luke replied sleepily, yawning loudly before he once more drifted off to sleep, and the pair chuckled quietly.

As promised, they kept the noise down.


	6. Argument

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! I have witnesses, you know!"

Lexis eyes darted back and forth, like she was watching a tennis match; not a verbal sparring between the Skarloey Railway's Nos. 3 and 4. She wished some painkillers would magically appear in her hands; or in her pockets; or better yet, her bloodstream. As it was, she had to battle her oncoming headache with a frustrated massage with her fingers.

"Shut up, Peter Sam! This isn't some bloody crime drama!" Retorted Sir Handel. "No pun intended." He added, somewhat sheepishly, as his crew groaned from inside his cab.

As this point, the teen had enough. "Ach, will ye both wheesh?!" She snapped suddenly, her Scottish accent, a gift from her mother, ringing through the Depot. "If ye steam breathing Sassenachs dinna belt up noo and act civilly, I'll stick a toilet brush up yer funnels!"

Granted, Lexi later became aware that this was not her most mature, or smartest threat. But it was enough to instantly get both engines to shut up at once and stare at her, blinking warily.

"Are ye both done?" She asked.

"For now," Sir Handel conceded, glaring at Peter Sam as if to say, _'We are definitely picking this up again later. Be on your guard.' _

'_I was on my guard before you said that.' _Peter Sam seemed to say, his face already smirking. Sir Handel looked pretty speechless at this- or perhaps enraged. He hated not having the last word on any argument.

"Noo whit was that aboot?" Lexi demanded to know, her hands planted on her hips, her feet spread apart.

"We're brothers, Lexi," Explained Peter Sam, as though she was expected to know this already. "We argue a lot of the time."

Lexi frowned sceptically at this explanation. "Really? I know very little about you guys right now, but even I know Skarloey and Rheneas are 'biologically' related, whereas you two are from different designers and lack that same 'biological' relationship. And I have no idea how you guys claim familial ties round here."

Feeling very peeved off by her ignorance, Sir Handel decided to deal with this once and for all- with a little side jab at his sibling in the bargain.

So, he simply smiled sweetly at her, and said, "My dear Lexi, I can offer you an eloquent, yet very concise example to demonstrate how claiming kinship works here." He said, carefully gauging the reactions of his two companions. Peter Sam looked cautious, whereas Lexi had a mixture of grumpiness and curiosity scrawled across her brow.

"Continue. Also, why the hell are you speaking like that, Sir Handel?"

"Dramatic effect." Sir Handel replied bluntly. He cleared his throat, before continuing. "As I was saying… Peter Sam is adopted."

Silence. The little blue engine watched as his younger sibling blinked in shock and surprise. Lexi too had been taken aback by such a comment.

But she more surprised how it resembled a movie scene she'd watched than at the comment itself. She was about to ask Sir Handel if the engines had some kind of secret, illicit film club going on in the Depot, when Peter Sam suddenly spoke.

"Why you…." But he was unable to think of a witty retort. He blinked, took a deep breath, and then bellowed "Fiddlesticks!"

Sir Handel smirked.

"What was that for?!"

"What was I supposed to say, my dear sibling?" Asked Sir Handel snidely, chuckling at Peter Sam's glare. Oh, he was enjoying this!

"Well, there was no reason for you to say it!" The little Kerr Stuart replied, glaring at his older brother.

"Hey, I was only using it as an example to show Lexi how engines can develop familial bonds without having to come from the same company."

Not only did Lexi feel as clueless as she had before Sir Handel opened his mouth, she was really, really eager for some small mercy. She watched them both resume their argument; surprisingly, right from where they left off. Lexi often forgot what she and her brothers argued about when distracted; as did they, fortunately. But then, she figured that, as they were both centurions; they probably had enough practice at remembering where they left off their petty squabbles so they could resume them later in private.

The teenager just sat down on a crate, her pug-like face now in her slim, freckled hands. 'God, I'd much rather brave riding on Duncan's footplate than listen to these two a moment longer!' She thought, miserably.

"You impertinent scallywags!" A new voice scolded suddenly, causing Lexi's head to perk up. A brown tender engine, who appeared to be older than Peter Sam and Sir Handel, was giving the bickering brothers a stern look. "What sort of nonsense do you call this?"

"Sorry, Granpuff," Said Peter Sam apologetically. "Sir Handel started it."

"What? Throw me under the bus, won't you?" Asked Sir Handel angrily. "How could you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Handel, I think I misused that expression." Peter Sam continued, finally coming up with a witty line to checkmate his brother. "I think meant 'under the steamroller', didn't you?" he asked innocently.

It had the exact effect he was looking for.

"STUART!" Sir Handel hollered, causing Lexi to clap her hands over her ears in shock. "HOW DARE YOU BRING GEORGE UP IN MY PRESENCE?! I WILL SET THEM TRUCKS ON YOU AGAIN!"

"Don't even think about it!" Barked Duke, sharply. "Now, settle this debacle, and stop making such a show of yourselves. This would never suit His Grace; and it certainly wouldn't suit the Thin Controller, either, if he heard you two making such a racket!"

Uncovering her ears, Lexi waited until she deemed it safe to butt in. "Erm, if your family drama's going to get personal, I can leave," she offered. That was when DUke noticed her for the first time, and his face darkened.

"You'll have to excuse these two." He told her politely, with a hint of sheepishness in his tone. "They can get into quite the argument with the right ammunition."

"Who can't?" Lexi asked, almost philosophically. "I'm Lexi, by the way. Lexi Heron." She added, with a wave and a grin. "I'm volunteering here now."

"Unfortunately," Muttered Sir Handel.

Duke and Peter Sam glared at him, but Lexi just shrugged. "And who might you be?" She asked curiously. "I didn't see you earlier, when Mr. Percival was introducing me to the others."

"I am Duke," He told her, grandly. "I was named after his Grace, the Duke of Sodor. And the reason why I wasn't here was because I was at the Wharf."

Lexi's eyes widened in surprise and wonder at such a grand announcement, and she glanced over at the other two engines- who already looked very bored to be hearing this, as though they'd heard the same thing a million times before. She turned back to Duke, still blinking in astonishment.

"Hm, you look surprised." Duke commented dryly.

"Well, I am. It's not often I meet engines with that sort of honour." Lexi said dumbly.

"But you said your grandfather worked for the LNER!" Sir Handel objected. "Several heroes of the rails were built and operated by the LNER!"

"Yeah- but my dad worked for a small industrial line in Ireland!" Lexi countered. "When he moved here after the line closed, he became a night janitor at my school before quitting due to stress!"

Sir Handel quickly caught on that Lexi never mentioned anything about her father operating Luke in the quarry for the past sixteen years or so. Of course, that could have been intentional, but he suddenly had a niggle form in his firebox that he couldn't quite reason away.

To take his mind off it, not that it was the most logical idea, he glanced over at Luke, who, remarkably, was still sleeping through their argument. But then again, the kid slept in a quarry filled with explosives and heavy duty machinery.

"So, Granpuff, what brings you back to the Depot?" Asked Peter Sam curiously.

"Hmph- I was summoned, by orders of the Thin Controller." the older engine grunted. "I'll find out shortly, I suppose."

"Yep." Agreed Peter Sam.

Sir Handel didn't answer- he just stared at Lexi, who seemed unaware of his sudden suspicion of her.


	7. Bruised on the Bridge

It had been raining all through the night and early the next morning, just as the engines were getting their fires lit and steam built up. The engines themselves were groused at the weather, to say the least, and were grateful for the warm fires Firelighter made for them that morning.

"This is a travesty!" Said Sir Handel moodily, glaring out at the rain and dark clouds cast over the sheds.

"Ach, I'm too used tae this," Grumbled Duncan. "Far's a' the rays gone?"

Peter Sam looked out of the sheds, before whispering to Skarloey, "Well, that's hardly new."

Skarloey chuckled. "You're quite right, old friend." He said. "I don't mind the rain so much now though, as I used to."

"Good for you- cos I still mind the rain!" Continued Sir Handel with an indignant hiss, glaring at the grey skies and torrential rainfalls up above them.

Rusty and Peter Sam didn't mind the rain too much either, though it was far too heavy and wet for them, personally; but they were getting fed up of hearing Duncan and Sir Handel grumbling again, so the three engines ended up chatting quietly to each other

"Where's Lexi, anyway?" Added Sir Handel impatiently, on realizing that she wasn't here yet. "She's supposed to be here to start work!"

"Give her time," Suggested Rusty calmly, shifting his focus from Peter Sam to the blue engine. "She's probably running late because of the rain. It makes us late; there's no reason why it can't make her late too. Besides, you just want her to turn up so she can polish your paintwork." he teased, causing the others, save for a blushing Sir Handel, to chuckle.

"Yes," Agreed Peter Sam, "I do feel for her though; she hasn't got a cab to keep herself dry."

"Well, of course she doesn't have a cab!" Snorted Sir Handel. "Humans don't need cabs." He instantly realized his mistake and was about to amend it, when he was quickly interrupted.

"They do, Sir Handel," Objected Skarloey suddenly. "They shelter under them; that's why we have them. Looks better on us, too." He added.

"Do I sense an ego boost?" Luke chimed in cheekily, which fortunately diverted attention from Sir Handel to Skarloey, before the little Irish engine added, in a serious sort of tone, "She'll be fine; Lexi and her family live right by Crovan's Gate Station, so she can't be much longer if she's just running late. Besides, Freddie's up at Crovan's Gate, delivering coal. He'll bring her here."

"Ach, rain, rain, go awa, and dinna come back till May!" Huffed Duncan, "Whoever said that spoke a load of nonsense! I wish to find him or her and give them a piece o' my mind!"

"Oh, come now, Duncan! Humans have a lot of peculiar expressions!" Replied Peter Sam chirpily.

Duncan tried to wheesh angrily at the No. 4 of the Skalroey Railway; but couldn't, because his fire wasn't lit yet; so, he just called Peter Sam a name instead. A very rude name, too.

"Duncan!" Gasped Rusty, shocked at his best friend. "There's no need for that level of rudeness!"

"Especially not before 7 in the morning," Added Skarloey, with a loud yawn. "Whatever would Mr. Percival say?" He chided the Scottish engine sternly.

"Pah!" Retorted Duncan, with a haughty sniff. "I'm a plain-speaking engine, and I believe in plain speaking!" He didn't notice the eye rolling of the others.

"Does it involve insulting your friends?" Asked Skarloey sternly. "If so, I am ashamed of you, Duncan!"

"Skarloey, there really isn't need for any fuss," Said Peter Sam, trying not to let the situation escalate further. "It's just in Duncan's nature to be… well… blunt and unpredictable." He reminded him with a sheepish little smile.

"That gives no excuse for him to be rude to you!" Sir Handel butted in, furious at Duncan's ill treatment of his adoptive brother. "If you insult Peter Sam, I'll bump you off the rails, you rail-riding, Scottish swine!"

"Just try and stop me, steamroller wheels." Retorted Duncan smugly. Sir Handel took great offence to that; and fired a retaliation related to Duncan's rocking and rolling.

"Oh, great- and I was hoping this morning would be quiet for a change." Skarloey lamented miserably, as the two engines launched themselves into yet another argument.

"Never mind, Skarloey. I'm sure things will settle down soon enough." Peter Sam said soothingly, hoping to cheer his friend up, "I'm sorry if I set him off."

"It's not your fault," Said Skarloey, kindly, returning Peter Sam's smile. "You're right; Duncan can be unpredictable. But he'll settle down soon enough."

"Yes," Agreed Rusty, "Hopefully he'll run out of steam before either we set off or Lexi turns up."

"I dinna even hae any steam!" Duncan roared back. "My fire's nae lit yet!"

Rusty blushed at the unintentional play on words, before he, Skarloey and Peter Sam all burst out laughing, their boilers shaking from mirth. This was more than enough to surprise Duncan and Sir Handel out of their argument, who just gave other a strange look.

If there was one thing the pair could agree on, it was that they both thought that their friends were being rather silly.

…

The three engines were still laughing when a platinum blond haired figure arrived at the sheds onboard Freddie. An eyebrow lifted in puzzlement.

"Has anyone ever said you're an odd bunch?" She called,

Skarloey stopped laughing long enough to see Lexi standing next to Luke, the pair now looking very confused. "Well, we've that, and more," he chuckled. "Good morning you two." He greeted kindly.

"Morning." She said absent-mindedly, her blue-grey eyes darting back and forth across the line of little engines. "I see you're in high spirits; considering it's Wednesday and raining like the Lord had a breakup and took to single life really hard." She commented.

"... must you be so dramatic?" Asked Peter Sam curiously.

"No, but I'm a drama student, and a Heron to boot. As poor Luke can testify, Herons don't do anything by halves." Lexi answered wryly, her unusually disheveled platinum pixie cut sprinkled with raindrops; it looked as though she spent all night in a thorn bush and then had squirrels and racoons on a caffeine rush styling it under a time limit of two minutes the instant she got up.

"Anyway, sorry I'm late; I just slept in this morning, like the eejit I am. Then I had to dash to catch Freddie"-

"I'm pretty sure you slipped on the bridge." Freddie interrupted, looking concerned. "I never got to ask if you were alright."

"I've just bruised my leg and my ego, Freddie, I'll live." Lexi replied dismissively, waving the matter away as if it were a fly. "Anyway, we got stuck because of"-

"Wet leaves." The old engine butted in. "I could barely get a grip on the rails- and my sandbox wasn't much help."

"Nae wi more wet leaves on yer wheels than sense in yer funnel." Duncan muttered. Lexi shot a dark look in the Scottish engine's direction.

"Well, we got here, anyway," Beamed Freddie. "Despite it being so eventful."

"That's the main thing." Skarloey agreed gravely. "Good show, Freddie."

"Indeed." Added Rusty. "I can more than vouch for that."

"So, what are you guys doing today?" She asked conversationally.

"Well, we're working along here today," Replied Skarloey, looking up at the pouring heavens with dismay. "Of course, we have to do it in this lot."

"At least your passengers will be warm and dry," Smirked Lexi.

"You won't."

"…. You mean…"

"Mr. Percival said you're needed at Lakeside Station today, for a change. You're helping Mr. Clarke." Said Skarloey.

"Fiddlesticks!" Lexi fumed, glaring at Skarloey who looked as though his boiler was going to split from mirth.

….

"Great- and I was hoping to work with you guys again." Grumbled Lexi to Peter Sam.

"You will!" Peter Sam replied reassuringly. "You'll love it at Lakeside, though. It's really nice." He paused as the rain pelted his face. "Well, when it's sunny, that is."

"Easy for you to say." Lexi replied.

"Hey, cheer up!" Peter Sam exclaimed kindly. "We can give you a tour of the line afterwards! Once it's nice and sunny again- the railway looks amazing when it's a"-

A bright flash suddenly tore across the sky, followed by a loud boom.

"Oh- never heard anything about a thunderstorm." Lexi commented, her bad mood disturbed by the storm.

"Nor did we," Replied Peter Sam. "We normally get some forewarning on these things. I feel bad for Skarloey though- he hates thunderstorms."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and he never told us why- though Rheneas might know." Peter Sam continued.

"Hm. Never would have twigged Skarloey to have astraphobia." Lexi replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, we're all full of surprises- not all of them good ones." Peter Sam answered. Lexi was startled at the somewhat dark undertone in her new friend's voice.

"Hey, Peter Sam?" She asked, patting his side awkwardly. It was cold and wet, but she hoped it helped him, regardless.

"Sorry, Lex- I just"-

"It's fine. Hey, I know I'm still new here, and you and I don't know each other very much, but… I'm here if you… y'know, need to talk?" she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Thanks, Lexi- I… I appreciate that."

"Anytime."


End file.
